Pranks
by Alchemybabe13
Summary: OC. Dont like dont read. Pranking the people in the leaf village!


**AN: Ok guys. This is Chibi edo. This story was written by my younger sister. She doesn't have an account yet and she wanted to post this. I was her beta for it… Constructive critisism is accepted but flames will be put out with dog urine. Read and Review please!!!**

**AN AGAIN!!!: This is an OC story. Don't like, don't read. Character profiles follow for the OC's.**

**Profiles**

**Kitsune: Yoko's sister from the leaf village. Wears genki hats.**

**Risu: Loner from the sand village. Original village was destroyed. Her bloodline trait is the ability to control wind. She carries two giant swords.**

**Nari: From the shadow village…(made that one up!) Small crush on Sasuke and Itachi.**

**Yoko: Kitsune's sister. Anti-leaf.**

**And it begins.**

Kitsune, Risu, Nari, and Yoko walked into the ramen shop and sat down. They ordered their ramen and started talking.

" So what what should we do, we have a day off?" Kit asked.

" Go home and read." Yoko said yawning.

Risu and Nari looked at each other. "PRANKS!!!" they said at the same time.

"What?!" Yoko asked confused.

"Pranks." Risu said again. "We'll all put on masks and go around the village and play pranks on people." Nari explained. "We should make it a contest!" Kit said excited.

"Ok, we'll play on teams of three! First team to prank ten people, pants Kakashi, and bring his pants backs here wins!" Risu explained.

"So two of us on a team will have to find a third teammate??"Nari asked.

"Yup, you have to find a teammate then you can start. One team can wear wolf masks and the other fox masks." Risu explained. "I call fox!!" Kit yelled her hand shooting up in the air.

"I call wolf!!" Nari called. "Ok. I'll team up with Kit...Yoko you in??" Risu asked. "Normally I would say no...but this sounds amusing, so I'll team up with Nari." Yoko sighed. "Ok. Ramen Man will be the judge of who wins. First you have to find a WILLING teammate, after that you can start pranking any ninja in the leaf village. Kakashi is off limits though." Risu continued.

"What about the masks??" Yoko asked. Risu and Nari pulled three wolf and three fox masks out of their bags.

"Ok no weapons, leave them here with Ramen Man." Risu said pointing to the shop owner. Everyone took off their weapon pouches and other weapons.

"The prank has to be successful. If they don't fall for it, it doesn't count." Risu said. "You can fight for the final prize, if you see the other team with it." Nari said.

"And no pranking each other!" Kit added.

"After Ramen Man counts to three we'll go find a teammate. Put your masks on after you find a third person." Risu finished.

"One...two...THREE!!!!" Ramen Man shouted. The four girls shot out in different directions. "Naruto??" Risu asked Kit."Naruto." Kit said smiling.

Kit knocked on Naruto's door. "What?" he asked answering the door. "Do you wanna play a game??" Kit asked. "Sure!" he said taking the mask Risu was holding out.

"Please!!!!!?????" Nari begged. "No, I have no reason to!" Shikamaru said blankly. "She'll get Risu to stop calling you Shika-san." Yoko said.

"Hmmmmmmmmm. If you can get Risu to stop calling me Shika-san I'll play your little game." Shikamaru said. "DEAL!!!" Nari shouted handing him a mask.

Risu, Kit, and Naruto kneeled on a roof and put their masks on. "First victim……………Kiba!" Kit said pointing to the dog obsessed, funny jacket, pretty boy.(AN: jk Kiba lovers!!) "Naruto what should we do?" Risu asked.

"Hmmmmmmm……………Paint his hair……………….green." Naruto said. Kit ran off and quickly came back with a can of paint. Risu made Kit invisible and holding her legs, lowered her down with a paintbrush. As Kiba walked into the ramen shop Kit painted his hair. He noticed the smell and looked up, but didn't see anything. Then Risu lost her grip on the roof and started slipping. Naruto grabbed her, but he just went down with them. They were visible when they hit the ground (but still under masks) They quickly sprang their feet and ran, Kiba right behind them.

" Careful don't let the bucket slip." Nari whined. "I know, just hold the stool still!" Yoko snapped. " This is such a drag." Shikamaru complained. "Ok, I got it! Hurry out the window, he's coming." Yoko demanded.

The three jumped out the window right as Gai walked in and got soaked by the bucket full of pudding. (Hehehehe pudding)

Kit, Naruto, and Risu leaned against the side of a building as Kiba ran past. " Lost him." Risu sighed. " Yeah, but should get moving, we've wasted enough time.

One Hour Later

" Ok, last person!" Naruto said pointing to Sakura. " Me and Risu have this one all planned out. Just sit back and watch." Kit said. Risu cloned herself to look like Sasuke. RisuSauske caught up to Sakura. "Can I talk to you?" RisuSasuke asked Sakura.

" Sure!" Sakura said smiling. " I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I haven't." RisuSasuke said. "Yeah?" Sakura asked getting fidgety. " I love you!" RisuSasuke said kindly. " Really??!!!!" Sakura shouted in disbelief. "No!!" Risu said smiling and turning back into her masked self. "Ten!" Kit said quietly as she and Naruto fallowed Risu down the street.

" Ok, so we have nine." Shikamaru said. "Then lets go find Lee." Nari said smirking. "But what will we do?" Yoko asked. "We'll figure that out when the time comes." Nari said.

Risu glanced down a street as they were running and turned around, spotting Kakashi. " Got him." Risu told the others. She ran down the street, slid, tripped Kakashi. And still sliding she grabbed the end of his shorts and pulled.

" Oh my God, I hope he doesn't walk around commando." Risu thought as she finished sliding and ran down the street with Kakashi's shorts and Kit and Naruto right behind her. Kakashi stood there dumbfounded having no real clue what just happened.

When Nari, Yoko, and Shikamaru arrived Kit, Risu, and Naruto were into their third bowl of ramen. Naruto waved Kakashi's shorts around like a flag and Kit and Risu high five'd each other. Then when Kakashi walked up Yoko, Nari, Kit, Risu, and Shikamaru took off…………leaving Naruto there holding the shorts.

The End

Nari: OK, you can't call Shikamaru Shika-san anymore.

Risu: But why?

Nari: Cuz I made an agreement with him.

Risu: AWWWW!!!!!!

Author: Ummm you guys the story ended.

Nari: So.. I forgot to tell Risu about the agreement.

Author: I don't care the story's over.

Shikamaru: You know you have a lot of spelling errors.

Author: SHUT UP I HAVEN'T SPELL CHECKED YET!!!!

Shikamaru: That's still a lot of mistakes.

Author: Slaps Shikamaru

Shikamaru:Oww. Why do I always get beat up on by chicks.

Nari, Risu, Author: YOU SEXIST PIG!!!!

Nari, Risu, Author: slap Shikamaru

Shikamaru: I'm out of here!!!(That really hurt)

Author: . ok now it's really the end.

Risu: I know!!!!! I'll him Shika-chan instead!!!

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Author: WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT'S THE END!!!!!

Risu: Don't yell at me!! Takes out phone and presses speed dial 3

Author: What's that supposed to do???? YOU LOSER!!!!

Ten Minutes Later

Author: OH, hey Gaara!!( Nervously)

Gaara:……………………………sand coffin

Risu: BYEBYE EVERYONE!!!!!!IT'S REALLY THE END NOW!!!!

(HA!!!!! She got what she deserved!) Huggles Gaara


End file.
